


Welcome at Auradon Prep

by HalfBloodWitch1695



Series: Descendants UA [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodWitch1695/pseuds/HalfBloodWitch1695
Summary: An UA scene from the movie. Would love some feedback (UA universe alterations) (I have different names for the VK's so for now you need to know that Carlos is Chaos in my stories) Also read 'An UA Beginning'





	Welcome at Auradon Prep

Welcome at Auradon prep scene = before VK's introduce themselves   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Suddenly, the trunk of the limo popped open and a relatively large brown cat-like figure sprung out, racing away in the direction of the crowd.   
"Lika!!" shouted the larger tanned boy, before moving to go after the cat. Ears perking up, the small cat turns around, bounds and leaps into his arms, before transforming into a small girl, about 4 years old, causing many to gasp. The small girl has a milky caramel skin tone with straight brown hair to her tiny shoulders. Wearing a red dress with a dirty yellow hem, and apparently no shoes.   
"Jay, Jay, Jay!" she babbles, clutching his arms, ''I go ماما (mama) and go sleep and be here!'' she babbles further, throwing her arms up in the air, gathering involuntary coos from several females.   
Flustered, the Headmistress asks for ''A very good explanation, children.''   
The tan boy, distracted by the little girl that had started tugging on his hair and beanie, simply says ''Mal?''   
The purple haired girl shrugs. ''We're the villain kids that were ordered,… plus one stowaway.'' She answers, causing the small girl to giggle louder, chanting ''-away, -away, -away'' wriggling around to get to the blue haired girl. Flashing a small smile, she takes the girl from the tan boy before he loses his grip. ''Since we got interrupted, I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent.'' the purple haired girl, now identified as Mal says. ''The one getting our stuff from the trunk is Chaos, son of Cruella de Vil, the other girl's Evie, Evil Queen's daughter and she's holding Lika, daughter of Jafar and younger sister of Jay who's currently freaking out about her being here.'' "Am not" is his petulant answer. ''You are'' answer the other three simultaneously, causing Lika to giggle louder.   
Flustered Ben steps forward, pre-prepared speech forgotten. ''Well, I'm prince Ben, the one that made the proclamation. I welcome you to Auradon. … We will have to make arrangements for Lika.'' ''Thanks, but don't worry, we can look after her.'' Chaos answers, putting down a large dark blue travel case that had a broken crown painted in gold on it and that had obviously seen better days. It was preceded by an old black trunk, with newer white belts and a red triangle pattern painted on it and a crossbones icon on top, and a sand brown trunk with a cobra stamped into the leather on the front with dark red belts keeping it locked. A dark purple trunk made of what looked like dragon scales followed along with a similar but smaller blue suitcase.   
''We will need to get some clothes for her, maybe a toy or two? Didn't she have a stuffed toy?'' Evie asked Jay. ''Got it!'' yelled Chaos, holding a cobalt cobra up in the air, having fished it out of the trunk before closing it. ''كوبا, كوبا, كوبا'' was yelled upon its appearance. Chaos chuckled handing it to her, getting a ''fhank you'' in return. A big yawn followed. "Perhaps we could skip the tour and go to where we will be staying?" Evie suggested, shifting Lika so she had a more secure grasp on her. "Of course, I'll bring you to your dorms." offered Ben. Gathering all the luggage, which was about the amount Audrey would take with her on a weekend getaway let alone 4 teens who were going to be here for several months was astounding.   
Luggage gathered he led them into the main building before leading them upstairs to the dorms, first going left to the female dorms. Opening the door with one of the keys he retrieved from administration he let the blue-haired girl go first so she could lay down the small shifter, and that was a whole other issue. Setting down the blue cases he carried for her he suggested that it would perhaps be a good idea to get a bed delivered for her. "You'll be wasting money," Jay spoke up, ''she'll want to share a bed with me one night and then nap in Evie's and sleep in Chaos' the next night. Getting some fabrics would be better, she'll need some clothes and Eve and C will want to do it themselves. My little sis is picky.'' ''Like a cat.'' Chaos deadpanned. "Yeah, about that.." Ben spoke up, "The headmistress will want an explanation for that, most likely later today."


End file.
